Happy Hogwarts Friends
by Sheilawisz
Summary: It's a Halloween party, and Fleur and Bill kill everyone... Accidentally!


Happy Hogwarts Friends

Creepy HP Fanfiction!!

By Sheila Welkar

This is only a fanfiction, written just for fun and based on the characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was a beautiful October night, and Hogwarts, still happy and victorious after Lord Voldemort's fall in the great final battle, was just about to celebrate its greatest Halloween party ever...

They had everything prepared for a wonderful Halloween night, with huge Jack Lanterns, costumes, creepy statues, black candles and loads of wine and cider, and McGonagall, Flitwick and the other Professors were decorating the Great Hall when the first guests arrived!

Bill and Fleur landed with their Thestral in the grounds, just beside Hagrid's cabin, and they, enjoying the cold October wind and looking up at the huge, white full moon, smiled to each other and began their way towards the castle.

Fleur had a beautiful costume, and it was a curious, elegant medieval dress, like 14th Century style or so... it was silvery and white, and she also had a yard-long cone hat that had a sharp, scary silver star in its tip.

Bill's costume was that of a werewolf -he was part werewolf, after all- brown, grey and ragged, with a long cloak, heavy leather boots and even some fake blood...

Fleur looked so beautiful, her innocent smile and her long silvery hair flying with the wind, and Bill looked so scary, and so they walked and entered the castle.

* * *

The Great Hall looked awesome, with the black candles floating and the enchanted ceiling displaying a dark and stormy sky, and hundreds of Jac Lanterns were everywhere, and McGonagall was busy displaying those huge, black iron statues of vampires and demons...

Hagrid was helping, carrying around many enormous iron goblets that were the size of a person, and Flitwick was igniting some liquid inside them, the blue flames roaring and illuminating the Hall.

Fleur and Bill smiled at all of this, sure that it was going to be such a wonderful night, but after all it was still too early... No one else had arrived yet, and so they decided to go to the third floor to find some privacy there...

* * *

Fleur's silvery blonde hair was totally tangled with Bill's red mane, and her hands were in the back of his head, and they were making out madly, hidden in the shadows...

Fleur was laughing, Bill was smiling, and then he grabbed her and pitched her against the hard wall of rock, kissing her face and her neck, Fleur muttering things in rapid French...

Now they were making out again, and Fleur's hand began to hit the window beside them, and Bill moved her again and they broke the window -it was a recently repaired one, fragile indeed- and the sharp, deadly pieces of glass were falling to the grounds outside, and then...

* * *

Ginny was arriving, just about to enter the castle with her brand-new, impressive Vampire costume with cloak, fangs and all, and then the sharp pieces of broken glass fell upon her all of a sudden!

She screamed in horror, the glass cutting her all over, and her arm fell to the ground and a piece of glass pierced her squarely through her chest, her skin falling in pieces, and then a final glass hit her in the head.

Ginny fell dead in a pool of her blood, broken glass all over her, and now Fleur and Bill were looking down at her from their window...

Harry appeared seconds later, horrified to find Ginny like this, and he was looking around, trying to discover the culprit, when Fleur's cone hat fell from her head... She squealed and Harry looked up, and the hat's silver star hit him right into his eye!

Harry's screams were unnatural and high, and he just ran away in terror and pain, the hat stuck into his eye...

Fleur just shrugged and Bill scratched his head, and they, abandoning the window, kept making out like crazy hidden in the shadows...

* * *

More people had arrived, music and chatter now coming from the Great Hall, and there, in the landing at the summit of the marble staircase, Fleur and Bill were waltzing together...

They looked so happy and sweet -Fleur had taken a new cone hat out of thin air- and they were absolutely careless, just dancing and laughing in their own romantic heaven.

Bill stretched out his arm, holding Fleur's hand, and Fleur swirled like a dream, and her right hand hit a black suit of armour, and the armour fell and it hit another armour, and that one fell and hit another, and another, and the chain reaction continued all the way down the marble staircase, and then...

Hermione was passing by with her Demon outfit when the last suit of armour fell exactly on her and squelched her like a roach, blood and skin now spreading on the shiny marble floor, and Fleur and Bill came running down the stairs and stared at her with silence and fear.

Fleur shrugged again, and Bill sighed (what is done is done, he thought) and then they walked into the Great Hall and finally joined everyone else at the happy Halloween Party.

* * *

Fleur and Bill had found excellent seats in the Gryffindor table, and now the Hall was full of creepy music and the happy laughing and chatter of hundreds of guests...

The Jack Lanterns looked so scary with blue fire inside them, and there, right where the table of the Professors used to be, now lay a huge, giant Jack Lantern that was smiling at them all.

That pumpkin was at least twelve meters wide and seven tall, and it had been carefully set on four wooden benches that were almost collapsing under its colossal weight...

Fleur was enjoying her pumpkin candy with a huge glass of cider, a happy light gleaming in her beautiful blue eyes, and Bill, sitting beside her, already looked tipsy and happy.

Then someone screamed nearby, and Harry, breaking a window, came into the Hall running and screaming with Fleur's hat still stuck in his eye, and he tripped with Kreacher and he fell and hit one of the great iron goblets, the fiery liquid now spreading out of control and burning everything it touched!

Arthur, Charlie and Molly were the first victims of the flames, and they ran out of control and knocked down more goblets, and now the Hall was burning and people were running everywhere like crazy, burning and screaming in agony and fear...

Fleur looked around in panic, crying and screaming, and then a burning McGonagall knocked down a huge marble statue of a vampire, and it fell with a creak and hit Bill, breaking his head and crushing him to death.

Fleur was now covering her mouth with her hands, looking down at Bill, but she looked up just in time to see how Harry, ablaze, crashed with the giant Jack Lantern and caused it to fall, and now the gargantuan pumpkin was rolling down the Hall, crushing and killing all of those it found in its path!

Fleur ran away, the giant pumpkin after her, and she cried and screamed under the huge starry sky, now running through the grounds, when the pumpkin blasted its way out of the castle and kept rolling after her...

And Fleur was running, and the pumpkin was rolling, and Fleur was running and crying, and the pumpkin was rolling and burning, and then it finally reached her and crushed her, and nothing was left of Fleur but a bloody blotch on the ground with some silvery hair and a medieval dress in the middle of it...

The giant pumpkin finally stopped in the edge of the forest, bloody and burning, and its smile was still happy, perfect and nice.

The End!!

* * *

**_Choose your costume wisely!!_**


End file.
